Spiral
by prettywoman10
Summary: My take on what should have happened in Spiral (S6E12). Post Densi kiss.


Possible plot for "SPIRAL".

Kensi Blye walked into the old Spanish building with a smile on her face. That smile was due to none other than one Martin Andrew Deeks.

Although their trip to Mammoth was called off at the last minute - an unexpected case had the entire team working over Christmas - Kensi couldn't help but feel giddy with excitement. She was looking forward to seeing her shaggy-haired partner. The job had not allowed any time to be spent with Deeks and the partners hadn't properly spoken since they shared an unexpected, yet wonderful, kiss on the ice-rink.

She caught sight of the blonde detective as she walked passed the firing range. His back was to her, so she opened the door quietly and leaned against the frame, just watching him. She could tell he was focusing intently from the way he stood. He lifted his gun for the second time and pulled the trigger. His shot missed the centre of the target by a mere centimetre.

"Not bad for a cop," joked Kensi, making her presence known to him.

Lowering his gun, Deeks turned around to face the Junior Agent.

"Well, morning to you too, Sunshine." he retorted. A smile graced his tan face, as it always does when Kensi is in the room. "I'd like to see you do better."

"You know I have a better shot than you, Shaggy." replied the Agent, with a smirk. She loved joking around with him.

"Get your ass here and prove it then, AGENT Blye." said Deeks, taking his time to over-pronounce the 't' in agent.

Kensi just broadened her smile and moved towards Deeks, removing her gun from the back of her jeans. She reloaded her weapon and put on her ear plugs and glasses.

"Watch and learn." she challenged as she aimed her weapon. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, when two muscular arms laced around her waist, causing her to lose her balance and misfire. Her shot hit the ground.

"Deeks!" Kensi squealed. "That's cheating."

"Really, because all I saw was you miss." The detective retorted, removing his arms from around her. She immediately missed the contact.

"You can't just do that to me."

"Well, in the real world, when a junkie is shooting at you, you're not going to have time to line up your shot." He replied.

"Yes well, a junkie didn't shoot at me, my partner put his arms around me and I felt…" stumbled Kensi. "You can't just..." She was staring to realise just how much of an effect his touch had on her. Her cheeks started to heat up and she was pretty sure Deeks knew exactly what he was doing.

"I can't just what, Kens?" questioned Deeks, slowly moving towards her.

"Can't do this?" he asked, as he wound his arms around her waist for the second time that day. Kensi's knees went weak and she felt as if she was going to collapse into his arms. She had no control of her body when Deeks was involved. She stayed stuck, her legs not moving.

Deeks' face kept moving closer to hers until their lips were just a centimetre apart. She closed her eyes, waiting for the wonderful feel of his lips on hers. Before she felt anything, an annoyingly familiar whistle rang around the OSP and Eric's voice soon followed, signalling that they had a case.

Deeks reluctantly let go of his partner and the two made their way to the OSP centre.

The case was a no different from any other. A Petty Officer was suspected of selling classified information to enemies of the US. The team managed to stop him before any real damage was done and they were now all at their desks working through the last bits of paperwork that Hetty set out for them.

Callen finally put his pen down after filling out his last page. He rose out of his chair. "Anyone up for drinks?" he asked.

"Me. Definitely." said Sam, slamming his last form on top of his 'completed' pile.

"Kensi? Deeks?" inquired Callen. "I'm buying."

"How can I say no to that." replied Deeks, "I'm in."

"Me too," answered Kensi.

"Okay, meet at the bar on Sunset at 9:15." said Callen. He and Sam then left the bullpen, leaving Deeks and Kensi.

Kensi got up from her chair and grabbed her bag. "Carpool?" she asked her partner.

"Of course." He replied. The two then walked out together.

"What can I get you?" inquired the waitress to the Agents and Detective.

They were sitting around a table at the bar. Not that Sam or Callen noticed, but Deeks and Kensi were sitting closer together than usual, their legs brushing together under the table.

The waitress, a pretty blonde woman, jotted down the teams' orders on her note book and turned to leave. But not before throwing a seductive smile in the direction of Deeks, which only made Kensi want to punch her in the face. Deeks was hers. Now more than ever. She made a point of letting him know this by placing her hand on his knee. His hand then covered hers and gave her a comforting squeeze, letting her know that everything was okay. The whole exchange went completely unnoticed by Callen and Sam, who were in a deep conversation about the case that day.

"Here are your drinks," said the waitress. This time Kensi, placed her hand on Deeks shoulder and pretended to whisper something in his ear. The waitress gave her a scathing look and pranced away.

"Why did you do that?" asked Deeks, when the two were walking towards the car, ready to leave the bar.

"Do what?" asked Kensi, pretending she didn't know what her partner was referring to.

"You know what." He replied softly.

"You know why." she said, trying to respond in the same way he asked.

Deeks tilted his head and gave her a wry smile. "Maybe, but I want to be sure."

"Ugh! I was jealous okay. There, I said it. Happy?" exclaimed Kensi, rather irritated. Deeks started to move towards his angry partner. She always looked cute when she was angry and even cuter when she was jealous.

She proceeded to open the car door but Deeks shut it by putting his arms on either side of her. She was now trapped between her partner's chest and the car door.

"Deeks, let me get in!" she protested, trying to not be flustered by his closeness.

"Kens," he spoke softly, "you don't have to be jealous anymore." "I'm yours."

_I'm yours. _Those words echoed in her head. She didn't think Deeks knew the magnitude at which those words hit her. Only then did she realise how irrational she was. She felt bad about her behaviour. She was being childish.

"You're...mine." she eventually said. She looked up into those baby blues. They were staring sweetly at her. She saw the absolute love that was being radiated at her and she couldn't help herself. So she kissed those beautifully soft lips that were only a few centimetres below those beautifully blue eyes.

Deeks was surprised by this kiss. But he responded quickly, with as much urgency as his partner. Kensi's arms hooked around his neck and very soon her hands were navigating through his soft curls. Deek's responded by tightening his arms around her waist. Kensi couldn't help when a moan escaped her lips as Deek's started to move his lips down her neck. He smiled when he heard the moan.

Eventually, to her and her partner's disappointment, Kensi pulled back. They were getting carried away. The last thing they needed was to put on a show for the entire parking lot.

The partners arrived at Deek's apartment at 10:37pm. Kensi picked the lock to the Detective's door, while the detective himself fumbled around the inside of the car, looking for his bag which he seemed to have misplaced. She entered his apartment without him and walked straight to the kitchen, where she pulled out a tub of Rocky Road from the freezer. She had a strong suspicion that he kept it there for her. He certainly didn't eat that ice-cream. He referred to it as 'garbage sugar'.

"Who said you could pick my lock?" came Deek's voice as he finally entered the kitchen.

"Well you were taking too long, honey, I was getting old." countered Kensi. She then jammed a big spoonful of delicious ice-cream in her mouth.

Deeks smiled. "And who said you could eat my ice-cream, greedy-guts?"

"Oh please, you know you bought it for me." she responded, shoving even more ice-cream in her mouth, out spite of his last comment.

"Wow, Kens, could you jam a bigger spoonful into that mouth of yours?" he teased once again.

This time Kensi, couldn't think of a witty response so she did what any mature adult would do. She scooped another huge spoon of ice cream, tilted the tip of the spoon with her finger and let go. A large glob of white goodness flew through the air and hit the detective square in the chest, some of it splashed onto his face.

It took Deeks all of five seconds to recover from the surprise of being hit with ice cream, before he started to chase Kensi, who was now running in circles around the kitchen table, with the ice cream tub held protectively against her chest.

"I'm going to get you, Kensalina." said Deeks.

"Never!" yelled Kensi, as she aimed another scooped of ice cream in his direction. This time the detective was prepared and he caught the glob in his hand. He then hurled it at Kensi who was too busy laughing to duck out of the way. The ice cream bullet hit Kensi on her lips and then drop onto her shirt. Kensi squealed. She tried to throw another ice cream blob but it was too late. Deeks had caught up to her and grabbed a fistful of her shirt just as she tried to complete another lap around the table.

"Told you I'd get you," whispered Deeks, triumphantly. His arms were now around Kensi, holding her firmly in place.

"Okay, you win," she said as she turned around in his embrace. When she was finally facing him fully, her hand came up and smashed the last bits of Rocky Road onto the Detective's kissable lips.

"Kens!" he yelled, he was not expecting anything after her words of surrender. "You better clean up this mess."

"Clean it up, you say?" said Kensi, a spark suddenly appearing in her eyes. She had an idea. It was bold but hey, wasn't she the one who said they had to be bold and brash with each other?

"Yes, clean –" Deeks was cut off as Kensi's lips crashed onto his. After a few seconds of kissing, Deeks pulled back. "Not that I'm objecting, but what are you doing?" he asked.

"Cleaning up." responded Kensi. She then returned her lips to his and ran her tongue along his lips, licking away all of the ice cream. Deeks must have finally understood what she was doing because he responded by kissing her more fiercely. They couldn't get enough of each other. Deeks' hands moved from Kensi's back to her upper thighs and he lifted her onto the table. He now stood in between her legs. She wound her hands more tightly around his neck.

They could both get used to this.


End file.
